


错误假设/False Assumption

by whiskybreath



Category: Birdy (1984), movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 艾尔和Birdy的生活中总是充满了各种各样的错误预期。谢谢露窃和我一起搞。我想这是全地球第一篇公开发表的Birdy同人文。
Relationships: Alfonso "Al" Columbato/Birdy
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

两道铁路在这个支点上交叉，然后向前穿去；支点上支棱着一栋破旧的小屋。起初，当他们发现它时，看不出它黑乎乎的外表下原本的颜色；墙上爬满了藤蔓，叶片灰蒙蒙的，随手就能抹出一指头的尘土。每当其中一条铁道上驶过火车，窗框便会剧烈地震颤，屋子里的一切都在坍塌的恐慌中咔嗒作响，好像不胜寒冷的牙关。在那阵动静里，除了穿透四壁的隆隆声，别的什么声音都听不见，说话的人只得紧紧地闭着嘴。根本没有人能忍受这种鸟地方，艾尔说。

他指的是除了他们之外的人，也许，是上一任从这里搬走的屋主人，他们像是匆匆逃离去一般，甚至还在灶台上留下了一只铁锅。脏兮兮的床垫，一个角豁了口，露出里面骨架一样的弹簧。搬出去晒的时候，它溅起大把灰尘，伯蒂一边拍打，一边咳嗽。但他像他们十六岁时买到那辆破车一样高兴：“这是我们的房子了。”

艾尔知道他如何偏执地重视“我们”这样的词汇。很多话，他只会说一遍，但在往后却会不断地用行动来强调。刚落脚，伯蒂已经开始翻箱倒柜地搜寻前人遗留的物品，规划起每一处将如何处置。我们需要修好屋顶，我们需要把漏风的墙洞补起来。这儿竟然还有一个完好的衣柜，艾尔，但里面有些耗子屎。

这种地方当然有耗子，伯蒂。

隔间里传来抽水马桶的声音，浑浊得好像苍老病变的肺部涌动的一口黄痰。“马桶也还能用！”伯蒂说。

“我不介意去外面拉屎。”艾尔说。跨过铁路，歪歪斜斜的石头和野草，憋着屎意走上几十米，就是一片荒凉的树林：他们拖拖沓沓走了一个下午，才从里面找到出路，伯蒂的光脚被地上细小的树枝扎出很多小血洞。世界就是天然的粪坑。

“想叫郊狼咬烂你的屁股吗？”

伯蒂对一切都相当高兴；艾尔坐在床垫上望着他。二十来平米的地方，一张床，翻过身就能面朝着灶台。摆餐桌的地方只落下四个桌角的白色烙印。衣柜挤在床尾。这就是全部的摆设。不论先前谁住在这里，他都是一个彻底、完蛋的、衰鬼。最重要的还是鸟：我们没有办法在这么小的地方塞下一个鸟笼。当然，最需要考虑的还是鸟笼，不然伯蒂还会在乎什么呢？鸟笼可以摆在外面，伯蒂蹲在地上，设想道。屋外有一小块菜地，一根斜插在地上的电线杆子，再不远处就是铁道旁一只废弃的通行灯，附有一杆被水泥封死的开关。有人曾在风里雨里、白日和夜里，原野的中央，迎着每一列驶来的列车打亮它。黄灯，好像恶魔张开的瞳孔。

哦，伯蒂，我看过太多屁眼一样糟糕的地方，我们都去过查理的老巢，差点没命回来；但这处也绝对能在屁眼地方的榜单里排上前几号。“这地方真好。”伯蒂在艾尔身边坐下，晃着腿说。天马上就要黑了，屋子里唯一那盏电灯，在他们头顶晃荡。衰弱的光线被厚重的灰尘吞没。艾尔知道他们得趁着还看得清东西的时候检查伯蒂的脚。但他提不起力气。伯蒂的表情让他无法辨别哪样更残忍：是向他坦白，他们不可能像他所幻想的这样，在这间摇摇欲坠的房子里遥遥无期地躲下去，还是此刻，这降临在了他们头上的命运本身。

最开始，什么都没有。伯蒂把宽大的病号服撕成一块一块，他们就用那些淡蓝色的布条，反复擦洗小屋的地板上陈年的黑色污垢。地砖的花纹终于显现出来，一格格交叠的绿方块。汗水渗进艾尔头上绑着的纱布里，很快就开始过敏，发痒，蚀咬着他的耐心。他背对着伯蒂，时不时停下来，抠着纱布，好让凉风往里灌。伯蒂走过来时，他像做了什么错事一样连忙把手指抽出来。

嗯，好的，好的，艾尔满嘴答应着伯蒂的话，实则根本没注意他在说什么。瘙痒让他一度蜷起掌心，抹布上的脏水被用力地挤出来，淹过指节上的毛发。

伯蒂全身光溜溜的，在床边跳着，套上他的衣服裤子。裤腿短出一截，肩膀却塌下去一块。他看起来很好，几乎像个正常人了：中士伯蒂，会和中士阿方索·科伦巴图一样，凌晨五点半在军号中起床，将被子叠成豆腐块，在方阵里扯着嗓子，大声报数——他平时明明说话都小声细气，好似在嘟囔。艾尔发现自己从没想象过伯蒂在服役时是什么样子的，那会让他的心底突然抽痛一下，就像他到岘港半年后，第一次收到母亲的来信，信里写着伯蒂已经被强制征召入伍时一样。有那么一刻，他恨这个国家。

伯蒂走后，艾尔躺在床上，开始扯自己的脸。新肉长出来了，脓水和纱布黏在一起，变成第二层皮肤。撕了一会儿，他痛哭起来，用脑袋撞着墙壁。疼痛和泪水，被断断续续的睡眠搅混成中庸的一团。当他醒来时，才突然意识到伯蒂确实离开了。

房子尖叫似地发起抖来。艾尔滚下床，摸出门去，一列火车从他的鼻尖上哗然驶过。旅客们漠然的脸，兜满了车窗。一个木乃伊一样的怪人，扶着信号灯，张开嘴，冷冷地望着他们。

火车结束后，伯蒂站在铁道的对面。“艾尔？”

他一只手提着一只塑料袋，里面装得满满的。阳光让他蹙额，显出迷惑的表情。“你出来干什么，艾尔？”

伯蒂跨步跳过铁轨里铺满碎石的格子。

“你去哪了？”

“我不是告诉你了么？我去镇上了。”

地板上的水快干了。艾尔坐在地上，看伯蒂把食物和日用品一样样地拣出来。“镇子离这不远。我运气好，向西走了三英里左右，就看到了房子。”

“有人注意到你吗？他们问你话了吗？”

“一两个吧，我想。有一个是杂货店的老板。”

“不要跟任何人说话。”

大大小小的罐头：青豆罐头，金枪鱼罐头，鲑鱼罐头。速溶咖啡，牙刷和新崭崭的白色毛巾。家，甜蜜的家。当艾尔看到伯蒂从袋底掏出一把剪刀和一卷纱布时，他大叫了一声。

“不！”他说，“你要敢动一下我的脸，我会把你撕碎，我发誓。”

“你的伤口都化脓了。”伯蒂望着他的脸。他别过头去。

弹片是斜插进艾尔的右脸的，从颧骨和耳朵的中间，一直延伸到嘴角，十来厘米长。纱布一块块地剪掉，落在地上。艾尔瞪着它们。白色的纱网上渗着淡黄色的液体，还有红色的。

“伯蒂，你……嘶。”

艾尔想说伯蒂照顾他，就像照顾他的那些鸟。回想起他注视着那些鸟的神情——温情得近乎诡异——他颤了颤。伯蒂的拇指撑着他的太阳穴，其余的手指在他坑坑洼洼的脸上滑动。艾尔翻动眼球，扫视着整个房间，好像要把过剩的注意力从伤口那儿转移到别处。假使他一想到伯蒂正在用棉签仔细地裹掉他脸上的脓水，他一定会猛地站起来，掀翻点儿什么。

“我怕你认不出我了。”艾尔说，“当我在迪克斯堡，听到你的消息时，就在想这个。”

伤口涂了药，火辣辣的，细菌正在被药物噬咬。干净的纱布一层层重新裹上他的脸。“我以后可能得戴个面具，像那个‘歌剧魅影’。”艾尔又说，“我会把街上的小孩都吓出屎来。”

伯蒂在水槽里清洗器具。“怎么会呢？”他说，我不可能认不出你。艾尔，你就像那些在建筑物的角落用体液标记地点的狗，我的身上已经全是你的那股气味了。只要我认得出我，就能认得出你来。

“你就是这样的人，伯蒂。每当有什么东西被玷污了，坏掉了，你就要丢掉它们，九头牛也拉不回你来。”

“可是你没有坏。”伯蒂说。

艾尔的皮肤上轻悄悄地长出一层薄薄的绒毛，在徐缓的风中舒展开。

每天经过五趟火车，有三趟在太阳升起之前开来，把人从梦中撼醒，但这并不算得上是什么问题。可怕的是战斗机的音爆在空中炸响，那时刻提醒着他们实际上并未跑出几里地，还在诺克斯堡基地周围。公路插进原野，被铁丝网阻断的地方，爱尔兰陆军医院的一角，森然的白色堡垒正大张其口，露出尖牙一样的铁栏杆。那是世界的尽头。

伯蒂对那儿的记忆不深。大部分时间他都在做梦。一种清醒梦，依稀有过往街区的形状，好像活灵活现地穿行在其间，却不断听见别人的声音从云端传之外来。于是艾尔一遍遍地向他描述他几周前第一次走进那间陶瓷白的监狱时，看到他的样子，他是怎么赤条条地趴着，让自己每一寸肌肤都贴在地板上，像是要把自己融进去。他企图以这种“狼狈至极、诡异至极、窝囊至极的”景象唤起伯蒂对时局弥艰的严重性的认知，伯蒂却听得津津有味。

“我真的是那样做的吗？”伯蒂夹起胳膊，上下抖了几下，“像这样？”

“是的，像一只鸡。”

伯蒂半张着嘴，两颊露出酒窝。“我在梦里一定很快乐。”

“不要，”艾尔说，“不要再回到你的那个世界里去了。”

他担忧之甚，每天半夜被火车震醒时都要反复检查伯蒂是否还睡在原处。有一个夜晚，小床的另一半不见人影，他大叫着跑出门去，看到伯蒂蹲在房子的屋顶上，直勾勾地仰着头，凝视着月亮。白朗的月轮挂在隐晦的山脉线上。银灰色的光泽涂满了他的身体，这令他的影子清晰无比，好像被拓印在了夜色中。

“我听到猫头鹰的叫声了。”伯蒂朝下瞅着他，说。

你这鸟疯子，艾尔说。猫头鹰短促的叫声，像缺墨的打字机断断续续的墨点，在广阔的肯塔基山野中，悬疑地描绘着一些不清不楚的未来。最后一班火车经过后，他们坐在屋顶的瓦上，直到天际线上，两瓣沉重的蓝灰色眼皮，包起一粒金色瞳仁。树林里腾起几对鸟翼，向空中拉出一道黑弧。伯蒂痴迷地望着。艾尔就是在那个时候下定决心，不论他们如何流浪，他都要让伯蒂和鸟待在一块。

但是他们没有钱。

镇上有邮局可以支取艾尔每月发放的伤残退伍军人补偿，但当数量必须均摊开以供两个人来生活时，就显得相当微薄；况且还得小心翼翼，以防被人注意。他们不敢向家里通信，也不敢去退伍军人事务部调取伯蒂的档案。没有威斯开具的出院证明，伯蒂就没法领到他的抚恤金；并且，很有可能，下一秒矮胖的威斯上校就会带着人破门而入，指出他们“善于挑战权威”的个性问题，然后把他们统统抓回精神病院。在艾尔持续不断的絮叨里，威斯上校的脸逐渐变形，长出犄角，嘴唇暴凸，露出獠牙，非人化，最后变成了一个朝向所有黑暗结局的比喻。死亡即威斯。贫穷即威斯。被羁押在永无见天日的牢房里，即威斯的阴谋得逞。

“也许他会忘记我们的。”

“老威斯无处不在。”艾尔威胁道，“而且他从来不会忘记任何人，任何事情。”

这是不是意味着我们永远也回不了家？伯蒂提出了一个艾尔回答不了的问题。

咖啡勺在铁皮罐头里叮当作响，最后一只罐头也吃光了；艾尔终于下定决心到镇上去打一转。他对伯蒂只说了取钱和去杂货店这两个目的，没告诉他第三个——多少可以碰碰运气，他想。伯蒂趴在窗边。他临走前，在外面的窗户上叩叩，伯蒂的手指隔着玻璃应和他的。白天他不让伯蒂爬上屋顶坐着，那会太过显眼。好在后者是发呆的行家里手，哪怕只是在窗边遥望着天上偶尔掠过的飞鸟。11点那趟火车开来时要低下头；不管是谁敲门都不要应答，艾尔又补充说。不过这句话纯属多余，他们在屋子里整整待了三天，原野上没有别的访客，只有树林里溜达出来的一只狐，坐在公路与铁路中间的草地上，掂量似地打量着小屋的灯光，然后站起来匆匆消隐在夜色里。但他喜欢伯蒂听他说话时的表情，好像在看着他，又好像在看更远的什么。

皮卡车驶离树林边的公路，慢慢地歪在路边。女人从驾驶室里跳下来，甩上门。伯蒂趴在窗沿。那女人高，瘦，一头棕红色的长发，敞着红黑格子的衬衫，紧身牛仔裤，裤脚塞进工作靴里。上午，刮起了风。她不断地用手撩起吹到脸上的头发，小跳着避开草甸里大小的坑洼，不时抬起头，朝这边探望。他眯起眼又看了会儿，发现她的目的地确实指向他们的小屋。他悄无声息地滑下去。

几分钟后，门被人拍响了。女人拍了一会儿，又绕过来敲窗户。

“我看到你的脚了！”喊声从窗外传来。

伯蒂迅速地把露出床沿的脚往回收一点儿。床底下的空间逼仄，不够他蜷缩身体。

“开门吧，”她又说，“我不是来找麻烦的。”

她又耐心地等了一会儿，直到伯蒂以为她走了。他从床底爬出来时看到她还在窗户那，用手拢着玻璃，使劲往里瞪。他只得把门拉开一条缝。

近看才发现女人的面容实际上了年纪，五十来岁的模样。她自称潘，住在附近的农场，“邻居”。有一天晚上开车经过这片，看到小屋亮着灯，她便以为以前的屋主人搬回来了。伯蒂在门后不安地动了动。

“我能进去说吗？”她问。

潘审视着整个屋子。那种评估性的目光让伯蒂想起每次母亲走进他的卧室挑三拣四时的模样。你们打哪来的？她明知故问。伯蒂知道她早就认出了自己身上穿的艾尔的白T恤和作战裤。她很有可能把他当成了一个逃兵，或者别的什么。

“南费城。”伯蒂回答。她狐疑地“嗯哼”一声。

这间屋子原本是给铁路信号控制室的人住的。一年前，几里外镇子上的经停站废弃后，老强尼独自一人搬去更南的地方了。他还在时，她时常会过来给他送点吃的，聊聊天，因为这“无疑是世界上最孤独的地方”。潘说话时嗓门很高，也许在肯塔基户外的大风里，倘若人们不高声说话，意思就没法传达。“我看你把这地方收拾得挺干净的，”潘说，“他们会要求这样做吗？我是说在军队里。”

“或多或少。”伯蒂说。在巴厘岛的训练基地里，教官大吼着要求每个人把自己里里外外刷洗得铮亮，洗得“直肠反光，能当潜望镜”。但在岘港，以及更往南的地方，每个人回来时都大汗淋漓地往行军床上一躺了事，床头的大奶子裸女贴画被摸得黑一块灰一块。

“不擅长跟人聊天，是吧你？”

伯蒂舔了下嘴唇。

“不给我倒杯水喝吗？”潘坐在床沿，瞧着伯蒂背着手靠在灶台边上，听到这话就去找杯子给她接水。她听见他小声地说咖啡粉已经没有了。他肩骨瘦削，尖尖地耸着。奇怪的小孩。潘接过水，也没有喝，只是拿在手里。伯蒂又缩着手在那儿站好了。

“你多大，二十？”

伯蒂算了算。他不清楚。参军好像有两年的时间，但回想起高中毕业时候的事情，像是在检视别人的生活。“二十一。”

“那是一样的年纪。”潘说。她的语气里有一丝怅然，他动了动脖子，捕捉到。

“我看你这儿什么也没有。”

“艾尔今天去镇上买东西了。”

“艾尔？”

“我的朋友。”

“他也住在这里？还是……”

潘保不齐他嘴里说的“朋友”是同性恋的隐晦比喻还是什么。他白白净净，眨着一对淡蓝色的眸子，拘谨地向前勾着脖子，倒是真有 _那些_ 人喜欢的那股气质。她只知道军队里经常有这种事。她是没法接受乔治也变成这幅模样。但是，世界上什么人没有呢？

“他很快就会回来的。”

潘说她家里有些不用的家具，可以拉过来，借给他们用。这屋子贫寒得让她心生怜悯，又或许是这男孩高高的个子让她想起乔治那一箱子没有处置的旧衣服。它们打包锁在阁楼上，一年多她都未曾打开过。在“你的朋友”回来之前，你可以上我那儿去一趟，她说。

“有鸟笼吗？”

“什么？”

伯蒂笑着摇头。“如果艾尔回来发现我不在这儿，他会发疯的。”

绝对是同性恋，潘心想。于是她索性也陪他在这儿等着，反正接下来的一整天，她不想独自消磨在那座空房子里，打着毛线听广播。古怪的男孩安静地缩在角落里，她问什么他就回答什么。她知道了他的名字，家在哪儿，也在金兰湾待过半年；回国是因为一次直升机事故。你受了什么伤？他没再说了。

“我喜欢鸟。”他眼睛亮亮的，“我在越南看到了很多鸟。巨嘴鸟，黑尾蜡嘴雀，红脚苦恶鸟，红腹角雉。”

“你确实很喜欢鸟。”潘说。

艾尔没有在镇上找到工作，但这也在他意料之中。铁匠铺，修车店和洗车行的老板都满怀同情地拒绝了他。默默出卖体力的活计都找不到，他根本不愿去思考那些需要露面的工作的可能性。只是前途未卜，未免更加愁云惨淡了一些。回到小屋时，他远远地看到一个陌生女人靠在信号灯的开关上抽烟。他预感不详，在几步开外就停下，眼睛监视着那女人，嘴里大声叫伯蒂的名字，直到后者从屋里探出脑袋来，向他招手。

“你是艾尔？”

潘扔掉烟头，直起身来。她控制着自己不对那张缠满纱布的脸过度在意，于是只简略地一瞥。“我是潘，”她伸出手，“我就住在附近。我和你的小伙伴聊过了。”

“潘要带我们去她的牧场骑马！”伯蒂说。

“不，我们不去。”艾尔下意识地拒绝道，“我不会骑马。”

五分钟后他们整齐地坐在潘的皮卡车的后座上，听她一路哼着《金发的珍妮姑娘》。车厢后斗里的几只鸡伴随摇晃的车身发出咕哒咕哒的叫声。确认艾尔确有其人而非鸟人男孩的幻想之后，她松了口气，好像减轻了一些道德义务。“所以你是那个‘不高兴’。”她想了想，还是换了个用词，“所以你们中间，谁是负责人？”

“负责人”更健谈，也更讨人喜欢。他反复向潘道谢，说不需要过度劳心费力。“没关系，”潘说，“我家里有很多男孩的东西。靠你们那张连个褥子都没有的床垫是没办法在这儿挨过冬天的。”

艾尔回答他们不知道是否要在这儿挨到冬天。也许一些精神病警察正在搜捕他们。他说这话时潘从后视镜里望了一眼伯蒂，鸟人男孩正把头探出窗外，出神地望着沿路起起伏伏的小山丘，以及建在它们顶上那些巨大的白色风车。于是她邀请他们住到自己家里去，艾尔拒绝了，说那会给她惹上麻烦。

“您是一位非常富有爱心的女士。”这张嘴一定给他带来过不少好处。

牧场如她所说，并不远，十分钟车距，沙砾路的尽头，一栋瓦蓝色屋顶的三层房栋孤零零地伫在马场中间。他们帮潘卸下车斗里的鸡笼，然后就获准去参观马场。伯蒂扒着栏边，注视着那些形态优美的生物，冷静地埋头咀嚼食槽里的草料。农工帮助他骑上一匹母马，然后牵着它绕着围栏走了几圈。伯蒂小心地松开缰绳，展开双臂，高扬起头，好似要品尝风的味道一般。

“他一直都是这样吗？”潘问。

“自打我认识他的那天起。”

“这些人，他们有自己的世界，”她说，“这是他们身上的一种特质。这意味着永远会有一块你没法走进去的地方。”

艾尔从栏杆上跳下来，拍了拍裤子上沾着的木屑。“你听起来很有经验，潘。”

“我认识几个这样的人。”她用过去时说。

“后来呢？”

“有时候你就是很疲倦。而他们永远都不会变。”

“艾尔！”伯蒂在远处叫道，“我觉得这匹马喜欢我！”

他得到一次鼓励性的挥手。

农舍的客厅宽敞，木制家具上罩着南方风格的碎花套。橱柜旁挂着一幅印第安图案的挂毯，格子架里全是大大小小的飞机模型，从农用的农药机，到B-52型，它们曾经无数次在艾尔的眼皮底下起飞。乔治·威尔森的相框摆在旁边，还有一只银质奖杯，底座写着中学模型大赛一等奖的字样。潘从锅里舀出一些炖扁豆，盛进盘子里，招待他们午饭。她自己则不吃，坐在餐桌对面抽烟。

“您的手艺非常好，威尔森太太。”伯蒂说。

“我一年到头就指着这句话活着呢，”潘说。

她问起他们接下来的打算。“伯蒂应该继续上大学，他比我聪明，他学得来那些东西。按理说，如果威斯给他开了出院证明，他就能继续上学了。”他又花了几分钟向潘复述究极进化版的威斯，现在他几乎长着六只耳朵，八张嘴，和两万只手臂。

“……我早上在镇上找工作，被拒绝了。”艾尔接着说。

伯蒂停下勺子，转头看着他。

“在诺克斯堡？小地方的人警惕心强。”潘说，“去路易斯维尔，市区的人不在乎你从哪里来这些问题。”

“我觉得他们不会雇佣一个木乃伊一样缠着脸的人。

“嗨，听着，”潘说，“你总有一天得把它们拆下来的，对不对？”

“我可以帮你。”伯蒂抢着说。

艾尔用那种犬类受伤时的脆弱目光望着他俩。“我们没法去市区。太远啦。”

潘想了想。“我给市区的连锁炸鸡店供货，十多年了。我想只要打几通电话，他们总能在其中一家店里给你排出一个职位来。只不过可能得辛苦点儿……”

“真的吗？”艾尔连声问，“只要能赚钱，干什么都行。”

“虽然不是长久之计，但好像是目前最好的办法。”

“我不知道怎么向你道谢了，潘。”

“先别着急，”潘说，“乔治的旧车，我还没有卖掉，也可以借给你们。但是引擎有点毛病，你得先把它修好。”

她喜欢年轻人的面容一下亮起来的样子，好像湿冷的屋里蓬蓬生起了火。仅仅是一点微薄的可能性就能点燃他们的生命。

于是下午的安排就这么定好了，艾尔提着工具箱去收拾车引擎，伯蒂帮她把阁楼上的物件整理好，包括一张瘸腿的桌子，钉补一块垫脚；重新上漆，抛光桌面，然后搬到车上，权作送给他们的乔迁礼物。

艾尔回到楼上来时看到尽头的房门开着，潘坐在床沿。见到他进来，她踢了踢脚边的一只纸箱子。里面装满了农家男孩的衣服，大多是卡其布裤子，格子衬衫，粗针脚的白色和灰色毛衣。她叫他拿出一两件试穿，而后又说不管合不合适，统统送给他们。艾尔点点头。床头用绳子挂着几只飞机模型。书桌上累着几本书，边缘已经积了厚厚一层灰尘。墙上挂着屋主人的照片，男孩头上戴着一只过宽的军帽，笑时鼓起两团朴素的、发红的苹果肌。

“从那以后我就没进来过。”潘说。

“他在哪？”

他们像击球一样来回抛给对方一个个过去式的词汇。

“金兰湾。他是飞行员。”

艾尔蹲在纸箱边，伸手摸着毛衣表层的绒球。它们像野草一样毫不吝啬地从纤维中间发起，长高，渐渐夺噬掉衣物的生命。

“有时候我想把这些模型玩意儿都给烧了。不知道怎么，我怪罪它们。”潘平静地说，“但我想，如果没有它们，他也不再是他了。”

艾尔想说两年多前毕业舞会的次日清晨，他在伯蒂家里那场大动肝火的对话：他恨伯蒂那些叽叽喳喳的鸟。但在炮火中，一团乱麻的地狱一样的散兵坑里，他却突然想听他无休无止地谈论那些鸟。它们交配，产卵，孵化，交配，产卵，孵化——这正是他想听的。跟我谈谈你的鸟儿吧，伯蒂，就像站在及膝深的小河里，时间的河，水流的张力从你的大腿间涌过，推挤着你；你紧闭着嘴，静止不动，依仗着另一种想象，对抗熵增，对抗一切。这无异于是最好的办法，哪怕它让我感到孤独。

伯蒂高兴的叫声从楼下传来。他试着发动了汽车，那宝贝，气缸里发出健康的突突声。潘笑了笑。“你真的挺会修车。”

“我还没跟你说过我和伯蒂的光辉历史呢。”

艾尔弯腰抱起那箱衣物下楼前最后看了她一眼。她挥挥手说炸鸡店的事情有消息再通知他：消息一定会有的。去好好生活！她说，面容一下苍老了不少。“战争杀死了儿子，也杀死了母亲”，艾尔看过一部很老的电影里有这么一句台词。他于是就此想起家里，他温吞怯懦的母亲，是否也在经历一场死亡呢？不论如何，他们都应该当他已经死了。不管是谁，即便是母亲，也不当承受他们早衰的身体上这种伤老病残的命运。他和伯蒂就应当一道在别处生活，在天地的帐幕间，既往的、未来的都和他们没有关系。


	2. Chapter 2

得蒙农场主妇人的施舍，流亡生活变得稍微轻松了一点，但随之浮现出别的，微妙的苗头，影影绰绰。艾尔总觉得像在游乐场玩那种打地鼠游戏，按下这头，另一头又冒起。他们挤在避难所里的床上，身下铺着潘送给他们的晒蓬的被褥，晚上睡觉也因而不再是一件与冷和火车的动静有关的困难事。

睡眠变得餍足、温暖，难以摆脱，而静水流深下有不为人知的险峻。艾尔，艾尔，伯蒂叫他。阿方索！

艾尔睁开眼，把额头从伯蒂的后颈上挪开。“你顶到我了。”伯蒂说。

艾尔用鼻子应了一声。在重新滑入睡眠之前，好像谁在他耳边敲了一记响锣，他一下掀开被子跳起来，冲进厕所的小隔间。笑声从外面传来。

但厕所里也没有任何可以缓解晨勃尴尬状况的东西。艾尔只能坐在马桶上，握着拳头等它消下去。想想别的，想想老威斯。想想在越柬边境的一个村子外面的槟榔树上吊着的尸体，蛋被割了，塞在嘴里。软了软了软了。“这不公平！”艾尔怒吼道，“别嘲笑我，伯蒂！”

“我没有。”但那声音里明明还是带着笑的意思。

艾尔在马桶抽水声里走出来。“这是每个正常男人早上都会经历的事情。”他跳着脚钻回床上，一边骂伯蒂，一边把沾满冷气的身体往他那边蹭，重拾消散的体温，“我不像有些人只想操鸟。”

他等了一会儿伯蒂也没有回嘴。

“嗨，”艾尔说，“呃，我没有那个意思。”

伯蒂在被子里艰难地扭动，翻过身来，和他正面对上。下一秒他蜷在被子里的手就被另一只手拉起来覆在一块被棉布内裤包裹着的器官上。艾尔的大脑变得空白。

“我也会硬啊。”伯蒂若无其事地说完，又转回身去了。

哥们之间也会摸对方的鸟，这是正常的事情，艾尔对自己说。他小时候还会和班里的男生一起对着墙根比赛小便，比谁尿得远。伯蒂有的他也有，没什么特别的。但那一瞬间温热饱满的触感像一块淤青久久地停在他手上，每回他微微隆起手心，就能复原出形状来。好的，你成功了，伯蒂，你证明了自己不是一个只会操鸟的怪胎。这件事就应该像翻身一样简单地被他忘记。他却又总是忍不住想伯蒂为什么这么做，越想，又越是在心里暗骂自己，不应该对此计较。一天下来，他甚至连看向伯蒂的眼神都变得不自然了。晚上，床变得太小，容不下一次肌肤贴合。

隔天，在潘告诉艾尔她在炸鸡连锁店那边为他找到一个后厨帮工的工作后，他连滚带爬地把自己摘离出了这个问题。他每天早上七点就从小屋出发，把伯蒂寄放在潘的农场，后者余下的时间便如痴如醉地观察养鸡场里的禽类和马场里的马。接着他独自开上四十英里到市里，穿上红白条纹相间的炸鸡店员工作服，戴上发网、帽子和手套，来回翻转油锅里的鸡块，直到十个小时过去。

店里常有一些叽叽喳喳的女学生顾客来，后来艾尔才知道附近就是学校。艾尔午餐时间向她们搭话，询问学校里有没有研究鸟的课程。一桌女生你推我搡，不做声地笑了一会儿。“你说生物课？”一个女孩大着胆子问。

“也许吧。总之和鸟类有关的就可以。”艾尔说。

“克莉丝的老爸不就是教人看鸟的吗？”

“克莉丝今天没来。”

“她总是不来。她有时候挺爱装的。”

“她觉得她比我们聪明。她说话的时候总要这样：‘我爸的课上……’”

艾尔一阵晕眩，宛如置身热带雨林的清晨。她们饶有兴味地逗着这个大个子怪人。

“你的脸是怎么回事？”

“越南。”

“你杀了几个VC？”

“越南有这样的吗？”一个女孩伸出两手挤着旁边座位女孩的胸脯，后者把她的手一下打掉，于是她们尖声笑着闹作一团。艾尔默默走开，回到后厨。他刷着盘子的时候满脑袋净想着他们在东南亚茂密的草丛和蛇虫鼠蚁中，为了这样的女孩儿拼劲出生入死，好让她们嚼着口香糖，把头发染成入时的五颜六色，坐在敞篷车的副驾驶座上，在鼓噪的摇滚乐混音带里挤弄胸部。然后她们收拾好妆发，穿着粉红色和紫色的职业套裙走进银行和律所的办公室，在大街上与他擦肩而过时，向他脸上的疤痕投以似有似无的嫌恶的目光。

我变了，艾尔想，这原本就是一对奶子可以解决的事情。生平第一次他竟然没觉得女人有那么好。也许——也许不是女人的问题。穿着亚麻布灰色西装的男人开着车从免下车通道经过，艾尔从窗口里把打包好的餐盒递过去。他翻着眼皮，瞥了艾尔一眼。半个钟头后经理接到投诉电话，说某份外带盒里有一块带血的纱布，要求赔偿，甚至还要起诉。后厨里，所有人都看向艾尔。

“感谢你为国家做出的贡献，”经理说，“但是……”

“我已经长好了，好吗？根本不会有什么‘带血的纱布’。”

艾尔当着他的面把脸上的纱布片撕下来，展示右脸上一道光滑的新肉。皮肤组织结在一起，像一条粉红色的蠕虫，从里面暴凸出来。那伤疤的样子看得经理皱起眉，手指不断地敲着办公桌的台面。

“他在搞我，我不知道为什么有人要这样搞我。他觉得好玩吗？一个电话，就能毁掉别人的生活，他就想这么干，对吗？”艾尔说，“这个国家里有些人就是纯粹的精神变态。他们才应该被抓起来。我这么说，还是因为我认识‘真正的’精神病人！”

伯蒂不需要知道这些事。休息日的下午，椅子搬到小屋外面，他们轮流替彼此理发。原野被秋天烧黄。大群的云被风放牧，扑通跃进阳光的河。其中一片云影淡淡地落在艾尔的伤疤上。伯蒂的手指以一个念头的重量，在他的面颊上摹绘；剪子窣窣裁去那些留得太长、企图遮住伤疤的头发。艾尔总觉得他凝视着那道疤痕的目光就像在凝视自己的裸体。

“不要动，”伯蒂说，“我不保证会不会往你的眼球上开一刀。”

“那我就去做海盗船长。你就是我的大副。”艾尔说。他嗬嗬地笑起来。

“收到，船长。”

我也可以去工作，轮到伯蒂坐下来时，他说。他的头发已经长得垂在额头上了，就像两年多前艾尔最后一次见到他时的模样。一晃眼好像什么都没变过。他把双手并在膝上，坐得直挺挺的，睫毛随着紧闭的眼球颤动。“艾尔？”

“嗯？……不，不用。你待着就行。我不要你经历那些。”

“‘那些’？”

他怪自己口拙。“我说的‘那些’就是‘外部世界’的意思。”

“你不能永远这么藏着我。”

“我可以。”

“你不能。”

“我能。”

他不能。写着“克莉丝”名字的订单放在柜台上，同事扯着嗓子叫起来。艾尔从窗口探出头，看见一个穿着淡红色衬衫和半身裙的黑发女孩到前面来领餐。艾尔在她出了店门几步后追上她，小心地保持在安全距离。克莉丝齐眉刘海，眼睛圆圆，亮晶晶的，一副慧黠的样子。上高中的时候，他会自觉和这样的女孩保持距离，生怕她们会矫正他说话时的错别字。

“我听别的女孩说到过你。”

“如果她们用了B字开头的词语，就不用告诉我了。”

没有，没有，他连声说，是关于你父亲的事情。你瞧，我朋友，他一门心思扑在鸟上。

“我爸爸开了一门鸟类学课。”

“对，我就是这个意思。”

克莉丝觉得这个大个子看起来很怪，像常在前庭外面徘徊寻食的流浪狗，掉了毛，还长了癞子。他搓了搓手，说，“如果你能告诉我上课的时间地点就好了。”

“你可以在助教那里查到。”

“呃……”

“你朋友，他是学生吗？”

“……是。”

克莉丝让他接过自己手里的书本，然后从挎包里掏出笔，就近架在旁边的车盖上写了几行字。艾尔接过来，小票纸条的背面，黑色的字迹，细瘦，整齐，写着上课地点。“大家选他的课都是因为好混，”克莉丝说，“希望你朋友能给他点信心。”

“我朋友很擅长做这种事。”艾尔说。他把纸条塞进钱包里，带回家。

伯蒂对于潜入学校旁听这个计划缺乏勇气，但又禁不住向他打听更多的信息。

“来吧，伯蒂，你想去的，”艾尔把自己摊在床上，疲倦得几欲合眼，“早先我们不就说好了？”他说的早先，是指他们整日在南费城尘土飞扬的街道巷里，在缓缓流出一只又一只黑色垃圾袋的生锈铁桶，以及长满杂草的铁丝网间，手揣着兜，一前一后地游荡的时候，嘴里说的那些关于梦想的事情。艾尔要当汽车经销商，要开一家自己的车行，在窗明几净的落地玻璃里，向人兜售旋转机台上那些珠光宝气的跑车。至于伯蒂，艾尔决定他就得上学。“爸不希望我读这个，”伯蒂说，“他说得来点实用的爱好。”

“那把我赚的钱给你去学鸟，”艾尔说，“养你能花几个钱嘛。”

一切都破碎在广播点到他们的生日之后。但流亡至此地时，他们没有具体设想过未来，好像沿袭过去成为了一种共识。艾尔感觉身上加了些许重量，伯蒂也爬上床来，撑在他身体上方，俯视着他。他身上还穿着满是油味的红白条纹制服，汗水已经干了，发白的盐分贴在后背、肩膀和腋窝下。他知道自己得去洗澡，但怎么都提不起劲。伯蒂的呼吸喷在他脸上，他迷迷糊糊地感到舒服。

“你闻起来像炸鸡。”

“近朱者赤。”

伯蒂伏下身来，把脸贴在他的胸膛上。艾尔猛地睁大眼，清醒了几分。他不是没有抱过伯蒂，只是要么在伯蒂受伤或者摔落的时候，要么在他意识不清醒的时候。他不知道怎么处理这些状况之外的拥抱。一个平常的拥抱。他犹豫着把手搭在伯蒂的后背上，透过单衣，能摸到两块嶙峋的肩骨中间的洼地。伯蒂长而软的头发将他的下巴埋住。

“你没有义务照顾我。”艾尔听到自己胸前传来一个声音。床太小了，男孩们长手长脚，伯蒂的光脚和他的缠在一起，皮肤摩擦时有一股微微发痒的暧昧。

“也许我给你擦屁股擦习惯了。”艾尔说，“你才是比较擅长闯祸的人。”

伯蒂听见地心深处传来有力的搏击声。他每说一句话，它就跳动一次。

“如果我不想呢？”

没有人回答。艾尔睡着了。他轻柔地翻过他，替他解开衣服扣子，脱掉裤子，塞进被子里。艾尔在睡梦中发出喃喃的声音。

斯坦利·戈尔森教授走进门来。他四十来岁，穿着户外常用的冲锋衣，防水靴，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，给人的印象比他实际的岁数年轻些。阶梯教室里坐着寥寥十数人，彼此间都隔着好几个座位。还没有到上课时间，但每个人都安静得要命。开这门课将近二十年，学生来来去去，但就那几种：坐在第一排的女生会在听他说完课程要求后收拾东西径直离开，如果她们此刻不离开，也会在期末讨好地敲响他的办公室门；弄不好还会在教师评价里留言他对于一门选修课来说要求过高。坐在倒数第二排的男生会在整个学期的课上昏昏欲睡，几乎没有一刻是清醒的。退选课的期限马上就要到了，他抱着手，倚在讲台边上打量这些人，试图留存一些记忆，好在下周人员确定后对比看来有哪些变动。

那个金发男孩坐在中间偏后、靠门边的位置，敞开一件红黑格子衬衫夹克，外面套着一件深蓝色的羽绒马甲背心，一副农家男孩的打扮。听讲时，他抿起嘴角，拗出一个认真的酒窝。斯坦利注意到他的眼睛非常漂亮。

退选课日期过后的那周他仍然出现在那个座位上，安静地往笔记本上写写画画。斯坦利咳了一嗓子，拿起花名册说要点名。但叫完一轮全部人名之后，他也没点到那男孩的名字。

第三周时他确定男孩是旁听生。于是斯坦利在下课后叫住了他。伯蒂，男孩回答。

“学习鸟类学的好名字。”斯坦利说。

伯蒂低头抠着笔记本的封皮。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己要被赶出去了。

“你知道，”斯坦利说，“虽然现在说已经晚了，但我还是想为自己辩护一下。外面总有风闻说我的课要求繁琐，但实际上测验和报告都非常简单。只要好好做，出勤率达标，就能拿到好分数。你没有注册这门课，确实挺可惜。”

“不过，我还是不介意旁听的。”他补充了一句。

伯蒂半张开嘴，露出茫然的神情。

“噢，戈尔森教授，”他说，“你可能误会了。”

一个对鸟类感兴趣的退伍军人？斯坦利觉得新鲜。这门课上好几年没有出现过有趣的事情了。他生怕伯蒂因为这席谈话尴尬羞怯，不再来了。但伯蒂看起来并不在意，他身上有一种少见的天真感，那是心无旁骛地专注于某事时附带的气质。下一周，见他再度踏进门来，斯坦利暗地里松了口气，但发现自己关注这件事的频率似乎过度密切。

他发现伯蒂尽管在系统性的鸟类分类学上缺乏完整认知，但对于具体的知识，尤其是飞行的解剖学得心应手。开始讲飞行部分章节时，他主动告诉斯坦利自己在中学的时候就无师自通地发现了羽毛的运动形式和功能，并且给他复现了那只飞行器的草图——不期赢得了多萝西·鲁滨逊的芳心的那只。等待斯坦利评估那张薄薄的图纸的时候，他好像口干似地舔着嘴唇，紧张地注视着教授的表情。斯坦利故意拖得久了一些才回答他。“很显然，你在鸟类学上有过人的才华，”斯坦利说，“如果这些都是出自你的自我教育的话。”

伯蒂露出四颗白白的牙齿。

克莉丝从父亲那里听说了这个科学怪人的事迹。她敏锐地联系起几周前在炸鸡店的停车场被人叫住的场景。斯坦利听她描绘那人的样子：高大，结实，像个摔跤运动员的身材，脸上有一道新的伤疤，说起话来有些歇斯底里。“不是他。”斯坦利断然说。

“当他说他有个‘朋友’的时候，我一度以为是他的幻想。”克莉丝道。

“他长得可爱吗？”她变换了一副神秘的语气，面上闪过一丝狡黠。

周三上课的时候，伯蒂转头看到女孩径直走过来，在他旁边的位置上坐下。圆眼睛女孩，高挑的个子，眼角如同小小的鸟喙。她问他是不是伯蒂，声音细微但清脆，像上节课他们讲到的美洲鹑。伯蒂向她伸出手。“之前没在这门课上见到过你。”

“我是克莉丝·戈尔森。”

“戈尔森。”伯蒂说。过了会儿，他又用了然的神情重复了一遍：“噢，戈尔森。”

他转头看向底下讲台上的斯坦利，后者正在整理本节课要用到的幻灯片。教室里的灯关上了，他的面容投在白光中，半明半暗。

“我和你的朋友说过话。在一个停车场里。他看起来像是炸鸡店的员工之类的。”

“艾尔？”

“他最开始有点儿吓到了我。”

“艾尔，他是这样的，”伯蒂笑着说，“但他是个好人。相当好。”

“他是你的战友，还是什么的吗？”克莉丝用手指在脸上遥遥地画了一圈，示意。

“哦，不，”伯蒂低下头，舔了舔嘴唇，“他是我最好的朋友。”

女孩撑着头侧望着他，另一只手绞着头发。他有点儿盼望她快点离开，因为马上就要上课了；但她就此掏出包里的书，留在他身边，认真读了起来。“小说机杼”，书名是这个。和“羽毛发育的基因调控”、“从翼到翅的进化”，“鸟的分类学”全无任何关系。于是他推测她可能在等她父亲下课。

但下了课后她又提出要和他一块到炸鸡店去，就在伯蒂提出他得上那儿等艾尔下班之后。那家店的炸鸡是我最喜欢的，她说。

“是吗？”伯蒂说，“可我只吃炸土豆薯条。”

到了伯蒂平时过来的点，艾尔照例从后厨溜出来。瞧见伯蒂身后跟着的克莉丝时，他愣了愣。伯蒂一溜烟钻到他平时写作业的卡座里坐下了。“你好，艾尔。”克莉丝抬起手，动了动几根手指，“又见面了。”

艾尔花了几秒钟才露出一个笑容。

“所以你已经认识伯蒂了，”他说，带着点儿尴尬。

“我们聊了很多。”她回答。

他们一块坐下，伯蒂显得兴高采烈。艾尔问他是不是又学到了新的鸟类，一般在这时他会顺带揉一揉伯蒂的头发，因为后者从不在乎它们是否被大风吹得一塌糊涂。但他还是忍住没这么干；克莉丝挂着礼貌的笑容，坐在对面观察着他俩。艾尔注意到伯蒂从书包里掏出一本厚厚的鸟类大典，说是戈尔森教授借给他的。克莉丝是戈尔森教授的女儿，今天她来和我一起上课，艾尔。

“哦，你也是学鸟类学的？”艾尔问克莉丝。

“不，我是学文学的。”克莉丝说。

“噢。”艾尔说。

想了半天，他又对克莉丝说，感谢那天你的帮助。如果没有你，伯蒂可能不会这么开心。

“没关系，我爸爸也很喜欢他。”她说，“他还试着想帮伯蒂注册学籍，好让他正常上学，甚至还有补育奖学金拿。这不是尼克松颁布的政策吗？但不知道怎么没有成功。”

“档案的问题。”艾尔说。他没有进一步解释这个事情。如果逢人便说伯蒂失去理智长达半年的事情，一定会吓到他们。不过，“聊了很多”，看来也没有多少嘛，他在心里想。不，阿方索·科伦巴图，这是错误的想法。快表现得热情好客一点，你是伯蒂的僚机。

“你想吃点什么吗？”他问克莉丝，“我请客。今天是发薪日。”

“你呢，伯蒂？”克莉丝问。

伯蒂抬起头茫然地注视了一会儿他们俩。“我不饿，艾尔。”

“你总是不饿，”艾尔说，“但人不像鸟，不吃饭会死。”

“鸟不吃饭也会死。”伯蒂说。

“我来吧，”克莉丝说，“就不用你多花钱了。”

尽管她是以稀松平常的口气说出来的，但艾尔还是感到内心深处隐隐地刺痛了一下。放在以往，或者换做是别人，哪怕是潘，他都巴不得乐在其中，然而今天他格外想要把这顿餐钱给付了。尽管他也知道伯蒂完完全全不会记得餐桌上这些对话。他总是需要别人费很大的劲儿来解释其他人语气中的双重含义。克莉丝拿出钱包站起来，姿态颇像个胜利者。那我就买几个套餐好了，她说。

她走以后，艾尔狠狠地捅了伯蒂一下。后者差点跳起来。“干嘛？”

“别再看你那本破书了。”艾尔恼火道。

“但是下周要考试。”

“考什么试？”艾尔嚷嚷道，“你甚至都没有学分！”

那一刹那他看到伯蒂的眼神又有点后悔。“我只是想好好学习。不是你让我好好学习的么？”伯蒂心平气和地说。

“那女孩很明显对你有意思。这还不够明显吗？这就是他妈的多萝西·鲁滨逊事件2.0。”

“好吧。”伯蒂答应道。艾尔不太确定他这个反应是什么意思，但他心里感觉糟透了。他挠了几下头发，觉得脸上正在疯长的新肉发痒。“多跟她说话，”他说，“把书收起来。”

他借口去帮克莉丝取餐，实则一秒都没法在卡座边停留了。待他带着三人份的炸鸡套餐回来时，伯蒂已经和克莉丝聊了一会儿，桌上氛围一派融洽，言笑晏晏。“克莉丝说这门课会有两次野外考察，”伯蒂转过头对他说，“我们会到河边去看水鸟，还会去路易斯维尔市的动物园。”

“这个季节可以看到苔原天鹅了。”克莉丝说，“以前爸爸经常带我去，我对这一带的鸟类都很熟。”

艾尔听着，在旁边发狠劲撕开一只鸡翅。伯蒂看着他，说：“鸡的翅膀退化是因为长期被圈养，导致骨骼密度变大，今天上课说的。”

他的肉食动物朋友咬下一口鸡肉，含混不清地应了一声。他几乎悲愤地向天发誓他也有在偷偷翻阅伯蒂的笔记了，但实在跟不上他们嘴里一个接一个的拉丁名字。伯蒂小心地捏起一根薯条，沾上番茄酱，放进嘴里。那女孩干脆就只喝可乐。好吧，好吧。

夜幕降临，炸鸡店从内向外发出流水线的廉价白光。天边堆积的大朵云块则呈现一派紫色，云间透出一丝金光，而后像点燃的烟丝一样，迅速地冷却，发红。他们在停车场同克莉丝分别。艾尔打转方向盘，后视镜里的女孩越来越远，直至身影与夜色模糊地融在一起。

一路上，他都不怎么开口，沉默地开车。他感到伯蒂的目光不时地从副驾驶座的方向投来。他们停在原野中，熄了火，等待火车宛如云层间滚动的雷声一样从黑夜中驶过。一节一节的车厢从极远的地方蛇行而来，蜿蜒向前，好似永无止境。这时伯蒂开口道：“你心情不好，艾尔。”

“没有。”

“我能闻得出来。你心情不好的时候，身上就有一股像烧草杆一样的气味。”干巴巴的气味。

荒唐至极，艾尔想。“你是狗的鼻子吧。”

他不知道自己为何心情阴沉，想不通这点又更让他怄火。最后一节车厢拉过，小屋重新显现在铁轨的对面。漫天星空下，它倾斜的屋顶好像不堪重负一般蜷缩着。艾尔重新发动车子。

“我没有心情不好。你交到了新朋友，认识了和你志同道合的人。我很高兴。”

“那你为什么闻起来那么像草杆？”

“你他妈在说什么呀，伯蒂？”艾尔在小屋前的空地上停好车，摔上车门，“什么草杆？”

“你说你很高兴。”伯蒂说。刮起了风，他听起来像在大叫。

“我是很高兴！”

“那你为什么不高兴？”

“我不知道！”艾尔大吼道。

他进了屋，扎进厕所隔间，给自己身上浇冷水。秋夜的气温已经不如往常，冻得他直打哆嗦。但伯蒂就在外面，他也没有办法像装作无事一样走出去，当着他的面烧一锅热水。他在狭小、冷漠的空间里赤身裸体地坐了好一会儿，最后还是冷得受不了。屋子里没开灯，隐约可以瞧见伯蒂从被窝里探出一个头来注视着他。艾尔花了好大一会劲儿才控制住自己没有直接往床上钻，而他敢打赌那里面一定已经暖和得要命。他装模作样地先去水槽接了一杯水喝。黑暗里，他发觉自己吞咽的咕咚声都吵得像打雷。

“你今天不要熬夜读书了吗？”终于爬上床的时候，艾尔问。他借用问题来掩盖掉自己躺进温暖中时的一声哼哼。

“不读了。”

“我晚上说那些话是在跟你开玩笑的。克莉丝很适合你。”

他说着说着竟然伤心起来。“你总是比我聪明的，伯蒂。你会比我走得更远，我中学的时候就看出来了。我们充其量只是街头混混，你和我们都不一样。你知道自己要什么。你就应该和那些聪明人玩在一块。我会想办法弄回你的档案的。等你上完课，我们一起回陆军医院去，你当着老威斯的面报出八百个奇形怪状的鸟的拉丁文名字，他就会傻了眼，发现自己是个糟糕透顶的庸医。……”

他说到一半顿然止住，因为伯蒂的手指正在他的下体边上打转。

“……伯蒂？”他试探性地问。那手指的运动轨迹在他的脑海中愈发清晰起来，让他全身冒起一圈小疙瘩。

“干嘛？”伯蒂的回答扑在他脖子旁边的皮肤上。

“……你在干嘛？”

伯蒂不吭声，而是像条滑溜溜的鱼一样往被子里潜进去。艾尔全身僵硬，每一块肌肉都绷得像铁板。他能感到伯蒂四角短裤的料子蹭过他腿上的毛发，他的大腿摩擦着他的小腿。他的内裤被人剥下来，然后一只手抚上去，包住它，半硬着摊在发热的掌心里。他意识到自己确实该一屁股坐起来阻止这件事，但脑子好似被劈成两半，无法连接起来思考。伯蒂，伯蒂，伯蒂？他张大嘴无声地叫道，你在做什么呢？

湿润柔软的唇瓣贴上他的柱壁，由下至上亲吻了一会儿，然后端头就被它纳入其中。艾尔抓紧了床单，看见已经退潮到自己腹部的被浪里，一个脑袋在上下起伏。他伸进伯蒂的口腔里，被团团软肉裹着，舌尖偶尔擦到马眼边缘地带的时候他便禁不住“唔”地颤抖一下。伯蒂滑下他外层的皮肤，深深地将它吞到底部，再拉出来。他的唾液滴到艾尔的大腿上。艾尔蜷起膝盖，夹着他的头。伯蒂温热的嘴唇在他的阴茎上摩擦，不时吐出舌尖逗弄似地舔他一下。他一只手扶在根部，另一只手则往上攀爬，掐在艾尔腰间的肌肉上。艾尔伸出自己的手，张开指节，和它缠在一起。伯蒂在口我。这是梦。伯蒂一定是在梦游。转瞬间伯蒂缩起腮帮吮吸他，他差点没把住，腰禁不住往上抬了抬，急剧地喘气，用力收缩着腹股沟。嘴和阴茎分开的时候发出沾满水渍的“啵儿”一声。艾尔看不到伯蒂的表情，也无法想象。他一会儿紧闭眼睛，一会儿又用力睁着，下身硬得把被子顶出一个形状。伯蒂换了只手给他撸着，改为密密地舔吻他的大腿内侧，腹股沟那块儿脆弱的皮肤。艾尔攥紧了伯蒂的手。

“哈……”他把头砸在枕头上，发出口渴一样的声音。

他明明能感受到伯蒂的性器也硬邦邦地顶在他的内裤里，不谐地擦着他的腿。撸动随着他的呼吸变得快了起来，富有节奏。伯蒂再度把他含住，那紧密的触感一下重新卷起了他，让他弓起腰，绷紧背脊，然后又泄下去。

小床在动作中发出旖旎的吱呀声，但两人之间缄默无声，怪异又色情。他什么也顾不着想，那娴熟的套弄已经把他所有的念头都彻底卷走了。他紧紧挟住伯蒂的脖子，那颗毛发密集松软的脑袋摩擦着他的大腿。上上下下。伯蒂猛地把它抽出来。

“操。”艾尔呻吟道。他就那么射出来，溅在伯蒂的虎口上。他的意识在十几秒里汩汩地悉数淌出去了。伯蒂钻出被子，去水槽边洗了手。在哗哗的流水声里，他听得到他小声地“噗噗”摘着嘴里的毛发。

这他妈的到底是怎么回事……

艾尔瘫在床上，被子还拉到腰间，望着伯蒂的背影。伯蒂关掉水龙头，小跑回来，跳过他，小心着不碰到他的一寸皮肤。然后背对着他躺下，拉上被子。他没来由地想起伯蒂或许还硬着。但他什么都做不到，就连发出声音都困难。

“晚安。”他听见伯蒂说。


	3. Chapter 3

艾尔觉得自己本应该就此事辗转反侧到黎明，但架不住高潮后的脑子昏昏沉沉，不会儿就睡着了。等他睁眼时天还蒙蒙亮，冷雾弥漫在窗台上。他侥幸地想，也许最坏的情况就是他做了个他的好兄弟给他口交的噩梦，因为在那梦里，黑暗里的伯蒂浑身散发出柔滑、温热的情色，他湿黏的口腔一波又一波地抵着他的生殖器，那一切都不似人间场景。待他掀开被子时看见自己腹部干了的精斑，某种生动霎时卷土重来。

床另一侧，伯蒂在睡梦中挣动了一下。艾尔好像测试受伤的脖子，缓慢朝那边扭过头。接着，他一点一点地把自己推出床沿，滚进床底。他躺在冷冰冰的地板上，心想自己一辈子都不要出去了。

伯蒂醒来时听见外面传来笃笃的凿木声。门外，在阳光下，艾尔背对着他，蹲在地上，把一颗钉子敲进木板里。太阳很大，但是空气异常清冷，而艾尔的单衫背后汗湿了一大块。“你在干什么呢，艾尔？”伯蒂问。

艾尔冷不丁倒抽一口气，飞快地把手指放进嘴里含着。“鸟笼。”他哼哼着说，“我在给你建鸟笼。”

早前，他驱车直奔潘的农场，询问她是否能借用几块旧木板。潘打着哈欠指向马厩，说早几年翻新的时候剩下了几块。它们统统堆在墙角，被干草掩盖着，搬出来时腾起好大一阵灰尘。“出什么事了吗？”她问。

“没有，”艾尔说，“当然没有。”

他本来指望着这些敲敲打打能给他带来某种解脱。一道影子在地面上折叠，插进他的视界里，刺得他眼角微动。伯蒂在他面前蹲下，瞧着他。“你的手指甲都有淤血了。”他指出。

“不痛。”艾尔想抢回自己的手指头，但已经被伯蒂抓过去了。他低头检查的样子让艾尔想起昨天夜里的某个时刻，他或许也用这样的眼神注视着自己的下体。他使劲把手抽回来。

“你到底想干嘛，伯蒂？”

“你的手被锤了！”

“我说了没问题！”

好朋友之间会吸对方的鸡巴吗？

如果不会，那他们这又算是什么呢？

说点什么吧，伯蒂！

艾尔忍受着伯蒂用胶布把他的拇指一层又一层厚厚地缠起来。他一个劲地盯着伯蒂的脸，想从中看出什么端倪。但伯蒂毫无戒心地审视了一下他的作品，然后点点他的拇指尖。

“你昨天睡得好吗？”艾尔突然问。

“很好啊。”

“没有梦游什么的吗？”

伯蒂露出原来如此的神情。“你说我给你口……”

“呃呃啊啊。”艾尔打断他。

他怎么能这么自然地说出这些话呢？

“因为我想让你高兴，艾尔。”伯蒂说，“还因为我喜欢你。”

他分不清自己的眩晕是因为震惊还是狂喜，总之，他全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，接着，他好像跳了起来，还是怎么的，回过神来时他发现自己在原地打着圈儿走来走去，伯蒂还蹲在地上望着他。他方才隐隐觉得还有很多没有搞明白的东西，它们曾经在他的唇齿边游离，现在已经全被他忘光了。“我，我当然也喜欢你，伯蒂，”艾尔结结巴巴地说，“只是我不知道，嗯，我不知道你的喜欢，是什么喜欢？”

“是爱。很显然是爱。”

“什么——”

“我以为你一直都知道。”

艾尔急得脑门上往外渗出汗水。为什么伯蒂看起来如此云淡风轻？难道他他妈的不知道这是很大的一件事吗？在他和女孩表白前，他们都要把车开到一个特别的、没人的地方，庄重地握住对方的手，然后两人像个傻子一样对着眼说“我爱你”，这样才是会被祝福的（当然，他这么干过二百来次）。难道他错过了什么吗？或许在伯蒂意识不清的那半年里，他已经经历了另一个世界？就像是有二百多年那么久的一个世界？“别开玩笑了，伯蒂。”艾尔说，“就像我第一次看到你在医院里那个样子的时候就知道你在装傻。你在玩儿我。别搞我了，兄弟。”

“多萝西是个好女孩，克莉丝也是，”伯蒂说，“但我不喜欢她们。我知道你想让我喜欢上她们。”

“我也并不是想……”艾尔改口说，“你本来就应该只喜欢鸟的！”

伯蒂点点头。点头又是什么意思？艾尔像投降一样举起双手又放下。“我还有鸟笼要修。”他拔起腿往外走，“等我修完了，你就可以一门心思地在里面养鸟了。”

“我来帮你。”伯蒂也站起来。

“不行！”艾尔慌慌张张地冲他喝道，“你在这里待着。你就在这规规矩矩地看你那些书什么的。”

“但是……”

“没有但是！”

往后的好一阵儿，一切都很安静。伯蒂照常以他那副抽离的姿态行走，发呆，吃饭，睡觉，做一些只有他才懂得的梦。若非艾尔手指上的那块乌黑的淤血，一天天地往上长到了指甲盖附近，很快就像朵小型乌云一样飘离了天空——带走了降雨的征兆，他甚至都找不到那些混乱的对话发生过的痕迹。

一个星期后，鸟屋建好了，但里面没有住进新的居民。潘提出他们可以在她的农田里抓几只讨厌的鸽子回去，它们总是成群结队地飞过来吃她种的大豆。“我们养过很多鸽子，”伯蒂说，“我第一次见到艾尔的时候，就在养鸽子。”

艾尔跟她说起他为了鸽子从油罐车顶跳下来的事情，她津津有味地听着，不时用“天哪”的惊叹声鼓励他往下讲。故事的主角抱着手蹲在鸭舍边上，出神地注视着里面那一团团颤抖着挤在一块的毛绒球。潘稍后送了两只给他。回家路上他一直抱着，那些明黄色的小生物，用柔软脆弱的橘黄色鸭嘴叩叩地啄着他的手掌心，发出“咪咪”的声音。它们在大鸟笼里蹒跚着转来转去，犹犹豫豫地衔住伯蒂手里的蚯蚓，抖擞脖子吞下去。

而后的一天夜里，狐狸扒开了笼门。艾尔早上醒来听见鸟笼子里传来一声惨叫，他冲过去看见伯蒂跪在地上捏着一根黄色的绒毛。它们像蒲公英一样承载着一个微不足道的愿望消散在风里。

“我很抱歉，伙计。”艾尔说，“我真的很抱歉，我把门锁做得太容易打开了。我没有考虑到这些东西。该死的狐狸，真该死。”

“不需要道歉，艾尔。这不要紧。”

他听起来有些疲惫。伯蒂很少疲惫，发火，或者拥有别的什么情绪，就像他常挂在嘴边的那句“不要紧”，没关系，没事，艾尔，无所谓，不要紧。故而，那一刻，他的语气突然让艾尔闪过一个念头，即那些事情 _不是_ 没有留存在他的心里。而他自己像一个信了邪教的巫婆，相信足够用力地闭上眼睛，某样东西就会从自己眼前消失，被超自然的神力移到其他地方。

伯蒂的期中考试答得相当不错，提交的鸟类观察笔记作业也尽善尽美，他结结实实地在湖边坐了一天，观察草荡的小巢里蓝色和翠绿色的斑驳鸟蛋。斯坦利下课时特地把他叫到讲台边夸奖他，伯蒂认真地听着，露出笑容。斯坦利觉得他笑的方式相当迷人：他伸出一点舌尖飞快地舔一圈下嘴唇，轻盈，生动，宛如水鸟落在水心荡起的一圈涟漪。“谢谢你，戈尔森教授。”他低下头，避开斯坦利过度持久的注视。

“你感恩节假期有什么计划？”斯坦利脱口而出。

“没有多少计划。”伯蒂回答。

斯坦利握着双手。“或许可以来我们家吃顿晚饭？我还邀请了几个同事和朋友。我相信他们也会乐于认识你，我向他们提过。克莉丝也总是问我你最近怎么样。”他不知道自己为什么要解释这么多。“来吧，克莉丝会做很好吃的肉糜卷。”

伯蒂微张开嘴，在他说出拒绝的话前斯坦利又补充上，“还有你的朋友，那个艾尔。一块过来玩玩吧。”

“我得问问他。”

对于这个邀请，艾尔受宠若惊。他像往常一样忙里偷闲溜到快餐店的堂食区来找伯蒂，趁经理不在的时候，从后厨给他顺点吃的。伯蒂埋头在笔记本上写作业，他一根根地递过去薯条，前者眼睛也不抬，张嘴咬住。薯条稍使点劲儿便从中截断，半节留在他手里，剩下半节顺着伯蒂滚动的喉结吞下去。一来二去，艾尔来了兴致。“我终于知道你为什么喜欢养鸟了。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

艾尔撑着下巴在桌上敲了几下。“你的教授，他是个好人吗？”

伯蒂想了想。“还好。”

“‘还好’的人可不会邀请你上他家玩，伯蒂，”艾尔说，“我们能在这儿待这么久，都是承蒙这些好心人的关照。”

“那我们之后要到哪去？”伯蒂问，“还是一直待在这儿，肯塔基？”

上学真的能让他发出许多尖锐的问题，艾尔想。“你想离开这儿吗？”

“我以为我们要逃到更远的地方去的。”

“我们本该是要这样。但……”

艾尔迟疑道。陆军医院的人好像根本遗忘了他们，他们也未曾遭遇过铺天盖地的搜捕。有时艾尔还会想他们是否真的小题大做了。也许有些人对这个世界来说根本没有那么重要。老威斯绝对不知道他们就在他的眼皮底下生活，但他不知道的原因也许是因为他根本没有找过他们。但是如果，如果他们不是在逃亡中，而是在正经地寻求安顿，那么一切都会变得截然不同。那么，首先，他们会一直在一起吗？伯蒂似乎有非留在路易斯维尔不可的理由。他有顺利的学业，喜爱他的教授，甚至还要帮他解决入学的问题。那么我呢？全国都有炸鸡店。每条公路，每个加油站，每一天，每一个十小时的轮班。

他看着伯蒂低头写字时收紧的下巴，发现自己并不像以为的那样拽着伯蒂一路快跑，而是围着伯蒂打转。这不是过去这一年来才发生的新鲜事。伯蒂要抓鸽子，他就陪着伯蒂去抓鸽子，虽然一开始是为了钱——但是根本没赚上几个子儿，他就被伯蒂的凌空一跃吓得屁滚尿流。他们一道看上了一辆旧车——伯蒂说要买辆车——他们就去废旧车场把那辆破车推回来。伯蒂说没看过海，他们就一起开着破车到大西洋城去扑腾海浪。伯蒂要变成鸟，他就帮伯蒂变成鸟。

“把它吃完。”艾尔把盘子里剩下的薯条推到伯蒂面前，他用这来掩盖自己起身离开卡座的匆忙动作。

感恩节的晚上，他们按给出的地址寻找戈尔森家的房子。市郊那些整齐得宛如耙梳过的高级住宅区里，每一栋房子的外墙都漆成乳白色。艾尔缓缓在道路中间遛着车，伯蒂从车窗里一家家数门牌号。“住在这些地方不无聊吗？”艾尔一只手搭着方向盘，“这些房子都长得一模一样。”

“我喜欢。”伯蒂把下巴搭在车窗沿上，小声说。

“你喜欢？”艾尔开玩笑似地问他，但心里多少有点紧张。你喜欢？

“我喜欢家的感觉。”

那我们的小屋又是什么呢，伯蒂？

自从前几天他们偶然谈到与未来有关的内容后，艾尔清醒过来，意识到他们仍然面临着生活的某种残酷性。残酷在于他和伯蒂之间终于会被什么东西撕裂，而那撕裂是持久，平静的。那天伯蒂对他说的话——他在座位底下暗暗捏了捏拳头——是他犯了傻。语出惊人永远是伯蒂的特长。这个怪胎，对于情感的丈量有异乎常人的尺度。好吧，就算他也爱伯蒂，那又怎样呢？谁能保证这份爱不会像他此前在车后座、沙滩边和体育场座位底下经历过的那些有所不同呢？

斯坦利在家门口抽烟，一星子火光在他脸上忽闪。他脚边已经累积了两个烟头，所以当他欢迎他们到来时，说自己“只是出来透个气”，艾尔不大相信地点点头。

“开了很远过来的？”斯坦利把他们领进屋子里。

“40英里。”

“你们可以在我家过夜，”斯坦利回头说，“我们可以在书房给你支张床。”

“我明天还有排班。”艾尔说。

“那伯蒂可以留下，对不对？”

伯蒂把视线从走廊两边墙上挂满的照片上挪下来。“什么？”

客厅里坐着好几个人，男人女人，只有一个没戴着眼镜。艾尔扫视了一圈，统一安上书呆子的标签。见斯坦利引进来人，他们纷纷站起来。伯蒂以后不要变成这样才好，艾尔想。伯蒂站在客厅雕花顶灯的光线里，显得清透明亮。人一多起来，他便扭头用目光寻找艾尔。

“这是我说过的伯蒂。”斯坦利说。他们像一群蜜袋鼯一样伸长脖子，缩着手，向他点头。那场面奇异得艾尔差点发笑，但他只是挠了挠脸上的疤痕，吸了吸鼻子。他很快就不笑了，因为斯坦利潦草地补充道：“这是伯蒂的朋友。”

“艾尔。”

蜜袋鼯们沉默地望着他。好一个感恩节聚餐。

艾尔拒绝了游览房子的邀请。人人手里都端着鸡尾酒杯，但好像只有他一人咕咚咕咚地饮了个干净。淡淡的酒精卷上他的意识。周围是斯坦利的朋友们轻声细语的密网，他陷在沙发里，极力控制着自己不打哈欠。于是伯蒂一个人跟着斯坦利回到走廊上，看他一一指出那些摆在置物架上的标本。大小鸟儿豆大的眼仁上，幽幽地滑过两道畸变的人影。斯坦利就着一只普通潜鸟，讲起他某天被当地一名飞行员叫过去辨别一次撞鸟事故的经历。一架双引擎的塞斯纳六座小型飞机，爬升到3200尺的时候，鸟重重地撞在白色的机翼上。

“这是一只很大的鸟。”斯坦利说，“飞行员最开始以为是美洲蛎鹬。”

伯蒂别开头。斯坦利取下那只潜鸟的模型，凑到他眼前。“它的脖子都撞断了。”伯蒂小声说。

“是的，修复它的骨架花了我不少功夫。”斯坦利向他展示粘合剂的痕迹。那得用心去发现，他制作标本的水平堪称专业。

“鸟儿总是撞上这样那样的东西。”

“能说什么呢？人类栖居地在毫无必要地扩张。”

“我高中养的金丝雀，叫佩特。她在我卧室的玻璃窗上撞断了脖子。”

“金丝雀是你最喜欢的鸟吗？”

艾尔终于下定决心站起身来，这一下好似撩破老房子的屋檐下挂着的一层厚厚蛛网。他几乎是奋力地挣脱了那些相互嵌套的对话，朝客厅门口走。

伯蒂离开的时间太长了，或许也只有五分钟，但他已经坐不住了。出了门，左转还是右转？这房子真大。他顺着楼梯摸上二楼，心里带着对这间屋子的某种叛逆情绪。老威斯没有说错，他就喜欢对抗权威；实际上，他喜欢的是对抗所有东西：哦，伯蒂，你喜欢这些面目模糊、单调乏味的房子吗？我正狠狠地踩在它打过蜡的光滑木地板上。它可没有那么好。空气里淡淡的那股肉桂味儿也没有那么好。

他寻到书房门前瞧见里面的人影。

“金丝雀是你最喜欢的鸟吗？”

他们都背对着艾尔，站在架子前。整个房子都是鸟，各自以凌空展翅之姿定格在墙上。斯坦利的手点在伯蒂的肩角，然后慢慢地往下滑，在伯蒂的后腰前停留了一会儿，最后落在他的屁股上。

“佩特是我最喜欢的鸟。”伯蒂的回答传来。察觉到有东西黏到他牛仔裤的后袋，他动了动。斯坦利迅速收回手。

艾尔好像要一猛子把这景象从他眼睛里抽出来似地，往后退了一步。空气里的肉桂味愈发浓重起来。

晚餐开始前，两人从客厅外面回来了，神色如常。艾尔盯着伯蒂的脸，伯蒂于是也盯着他。艾尔又想起伯蒂给他口交完的那个夜里他侧躺在床上露出的肩颈线条，那时候的他定然也是带着这样的平静表情。他把拳头从桌布上抽下来，藏在底下。

“丹曼博士会跟我们一块去，”斯坦利的声音从饭桌上的哪个角落传来，“她的方向是原始鸟类。”

刀叉碰撞的声音。艾尔抬起头，“去哪里？”

他发现自己声音太大，有些人略略抬起下巴，朝这边望过来。“哦，我邀请伯蒂明天一起和我们去丹尼尔布恩观鸟。”

“那地方有点远吧。”艾尔说。

“80英里。”有人说。

“别担心这个，”斯坦利说，“我在树林里租了一间木屋，这样第二天就不用早起开车了。”

第二天？

艾尔觉得耳鼓鸣叫，好似坏掉的电视机，眼前不成像。我还在考虑呢，伯蒂对斯坦利说。考虑什么呀？这是个千载难逢的机会，斯坦利回答。然后他们像玩扑克牌一样你一句我一句地对着那些鸟的名字。连它都能看到？伯蒂问。去年我们就见到了，斯坦利说，你想碰碰运气吗？

“我觉得有点不舒服。”艾尔说，“我可能要先回去了。我明天还有排班呢。”

“您在哪里高就？”蜜袋鼯们问。

“福乐鸡。”

他带着报复似的快感说。

天彻底黑了。秋夜的边际泛起一丝蓝色的弧光。艾尔快步走出来，钻进车里。发动以前，他数着秒数。三，二，一。一。

一。伯蒂？我真的要走了，伯蒂！

艾尔抠了会儿方向盘上破掉的皮套，然后下定决心扭动钥匙。小车懊丧地吐了口气，咳嗽一声，驶向蓝色弧光。

少顷，后视镜里突然窜出来一个身影，冲到路中间，蹦跳着挥手。有那么一刻他不想停下。伯蒂看着车越开越远，从路边捡了块石头，奋力朝这边扔来。石头“咣”地一下砸在后车窗上，声音不大，但足够让艾尔的车停下。

“你怎么不等我？”伯蒂挤进车门，质问他。他坦然自若地给自己扣好安全带，艾尔想，好像方才在那房子里发生的一切都不复存在了似的。

现在，他发现自己竟然比先时坐在车里数秒时更为怒火中烧。伯蒂没有跟那群书呆子混在一起，他选择从那栋光滑、体面的房子里追出来，回到他们这台破旧、混着霉味儿的车上——后座的边角上突突地暴凸出黄色的海绵，车窗的零件嗒嗒地发出即将快要散架的声音——你还想要什么呢，阿方索？

“我看到他摸你了。”艾尔说。这句话几乎是从他嘴里喷出来的。

伯蒂转过头来。“什么？”

“在楼上，你们看鸟的时候。”艾尔说，“我看到他在摸你。”

副驾驶座沉默了一会儿。

“噢，是的，”伯蒂回答，“他曾经试图亲我。”

车驶在无人的公路上，黑黢黢的森林间；它突然爆出一声喇叭的巨响，紧接着传来短促的两三下。

“搞什么，伯蒂？”艾尔眼看着路面，嘴里咆哮道，“你就让他对你做这种事情？”

“我拒绝了他，艾尔。”

“不是这个问题，伯蒂，根本不是他妈的这个问题！”

艾尔打转方向盘急停在路边。喷气管在夜色里冒着白烟；艾尔喘着气。“你怎么会变成这样的？”他连说了好几个“你”，因为面对伯蒂的表情，每一次吐字都变得异常艰难。如果他想回答伯蒂“我变成了什么样”，他会这么说：你变得不在乎了，不是从前那种不在乎，你放弃了，伯蒂，我看得出来。但他实际上说出口的是：“为什么你这么随便就能给人口交？”

伯蒂望着他因为用力而撑大的眼眶。“谁教你的？”他最好的朋友问，“你经常跟别人搞同性恋吗？”

“在军营里。”伯蒂小声说，“在陆军学校。然后在越南。”

他断断续续地说起那些事情。在只有男厕所的寝室里，当时的班长是怎么把他软踏踏的、腥臭的阴茎塞到他嘴里。在臭熏熏的墨绿色营帐里，行军床边，其他人列队时的喊声就从几十米外传来，有谁蹲在他面前，抬起他的军靴搭在自己的肩上，然后拉开他的裤链。在某种森严而压抑的秩序下，没有女人，就有人要成为女人。有一次在散兵坑里，他主动握住了队友的下体，然后接吻；那天下午他们见证了一座屠杀后的无名冢，而同行的另一个人似乎因此崩溃不止。他们当时迫切地需要体温，需要在泥土和蝉鸣间给对方撸管。热带雨林庞大的树冠遮挡着血液和精液，死人的沉默和活人的喘息。

“然后……”

“闭嘴，”艾尔说，“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴。”

他一头钻下车，冲到另一边，把伯蒂拽出来，摁在车顶上。“所以你都知道怎么做吗？你全都知道？”

“艾尔，我从来没有……”

艾尔埋头在他的脖子上狠狠地咬了一口，换来对方吃痛的一声叫喊。接着他带着咬人后兴奋的余韵亲上伯蒂的嘴，用蛮力收服他口腔里的错乱。他像要把伯蒂吃进去一样吻他。来不及吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角滑到下巴上。

“艾尔，”伯蒂带着哭腔反复叫他的名字，“艾尔，拜托。”

伯蒂的手臂讨好似地环在他的脑后。他一边低声请求着，一边开始第二轮吻。现在那才是真正的吻。伯蒂鼻子上的软骨和他的鼻尖相互顶弄，挤压，鼻尖的皮肤凉凉的。他们的唇齿缠在一起。这一轮亲吻结束后，艾尔挠了挠头发。

“我还是很生气。”他说。

“我知道。”伯蒂说。

艾尔咬着嘴唇，“操。”他使劲儿抓着伯蒂的肩膀，把他翻过来，背扣在车沿，扯掉他的外套。伯蒂闭着眼，脸贴在金属上，当手直接伸进衬衫里时，他在艾尔的控制下挣扎般地弹了一下。汗水干涸后的手心在温热的皮肤上畅通无阻，胡乱地掠夺，在他的腰和胸骨间的地带徘徊了一会儿，覆上他勃起的乳头。林间公路上，也许随时都会陌生的车头灯从远处点燃他们。“你这就兴奋了，伯蒂？”艾尔咬着他的耳朵尖，捏着他胸前突触鲜明的小颗粒，“你是不是对这个也得心应手？”

伯蒂哈出的湿气在车外壳上氤氲了一小片白雾，瞬而消弭。“我们回去吧。”他哆嗦着说。

“怕有人看到你？”

他刚要回答，就感到股后一阵凉意，艾尔已经解开他的皮带把他的牛仔裤连同内裤一块拽下来，褪到大腿间。“噢，伯蒂，”艾尔揉着那两瓣鼓鼓的臀肉，很快那上面就布满了红痕，“既然你都知道怎么干，不如教教我？”

“我不知道……”

他说到一半，艾尔的手绕到前面来抓住了他，打着圈儿揉着；伯蒂只能把额头抵在手臂里哼哼。他很快在艾尔的手里硬了，它直朝上顶着，在冰冷的金属上摩擦，在他的脑海里好像闪电一样生动。你不知道，艾尔问，“你的意思是你没有给人当过婊子？”

“我，呃……”

艾尔贴在他的后颈上，顶着他的膝盖窝，一边帮他撸着，另只手啪地抽了一巴掌他的屁股，柔软的肉带着坚韧的力度回击他的手，“说啊。你得教我。”

“嗯，就是，”伯蒂用鼻子发出声音，用力扒着车前窗，“哈啊，艾尔……”

“你到底要不要说？”

他的屁股上又挨了一下，疼痛转为辛辣。“用手指。”他小声呜咽。

“用手指干嘛？”

“用手指扩张……”

艾尔从他的股沟之间摸到那处合紧的洞口，上面布着隐秘的褶皱。他用指腹按着，不时捅进去半个指头。他想说这样也许会伤到他们两个，但嘴里却恶狠狠道，“你太干了，伯蒂。”

“我们能回去吗？”伯蒂恳求，“我们可以用上润滑油。”

“不要，太远了，”艾尔说，“我现在就要操你。”他说完这句加快了撸动的频率，伯蒂腿软了，腰往下塌，被他捞起来。“你在军营也有润滑？”

伯蒂的回答难以分辨，艾尔凑到他嘴边，听他断断续续地说，“没有，我……用舌头。”

他的语气又酸又刺，“怎么用舌头？”

“还能怎么？……”

“我要听你说出来。”伯蒂的屁股上又挨了一下。当艾尔发现他被抽过之后会不由地朝自己的方向撅起来，心中泛起施虐的快感。把你知道的都说出来，艾尔说，然后我就这样操你。

伯蒂艰难地下定决心。“舔我。舔那儿。再用手指。”

“所以你真的给人当过婊子。”艾尔冷冰冰地说。他扶着伯蒂的大腿根蹲下去，扯开他的裤子。热乎的嘴唇触到肛周的肌肉时让伯蒂呻吟了一声。艾尔抓着他的屁股肉往上推，让那些褶皱更直观地暴露在他的舌头下，好让他探进去。舌尖滑入体内的感觉让伯蒂整个人舒张开来，膝盖打颤，于是艾尔抓住他的小腿，强迫他站着。他的肛门沾满了艾尔的口水，手指得以顺滑地驱入。“你把我吸住了，伯蒂，”艾尔说着，又给他撸了几下，“你喜欢这感觉吗？”

他隔着薄薄的肠壁，摸到前列腺凸起的时候，伯蒂叫了出来。“你应该听听你自己是怎么叫的，”艾尔说，“你听着像个女人。”他手上的动作却没停；连着好一阵儿在那块柔软的神经上按压，令伯蒂终于受不住地垮下来，贴在车窗上。艾尔粗暴地把他扯过来吻，把他脑中所剩无几的意志都舔得一干二净。“操你，艾尔，”伯蒂喘着气说，“去你的。”

“然后干什么？”艾尔说。他快速地解开裤链，里面的玩意儿顶得他难受。他从刚才硬到现在。

红晕从伯蒂的脸颊蔓延至耳垂，还有他T恤下边的整片脖子。脸红的时候，他的双眼看起来更加水光盈盈。“去你的，艾尔。”他又说。

“是谁要操谁？”

“操我。”伯蒂咬着嘴唇说。

接着他就被一把揪住后脑勺，艾尔的阴茎从湿淋淋的洞口那儿顶进去。伯蒂好像被串起来的虾似的仰着脖子，挺起背脊。直到他们肌肉颤抖的频率变得一致，艾尔跪在公路边上，扳着他的大腿，往前一下下地深入他的身体。剧烈的呼吸让伯蒂的肋骨像鱼鳃一样起伏。他们的目光一直紧密地咬合，一刻不离对方的面孔。艾尔从未见过伯蒂如此样子：失控，真实，因此带着点梦幻。有情欲的伯蒂。表情模糊、混乱的伯蒂。手指死抠着他肩膀的伯蒂，脑袋靠在车门上，身体被他干得不断往下滑，又被他卷住，尽可能地往里折叠；一手撸着自己那根粉色的漂亮鸡巴。当他们都快要到的时候，伯蒂高扬起下巴。艾尔让他叫出声来。

来吧，来吧，伯蒂。

伯蒂弓着身体微微痉挛起来。他把手摁在艾尔布满汗水的腰上，不让他抽出来。于是艾尔悉数射在了他里面，白色的精液混着红血丝，顺着松弛的肌肉流下来，那小洞在高潮后的放空中色情地一张一合。

在很长一段时间里，他们什么话也没说，传递着车里的纸巾。冷风把体表的汗水风干。

他得想个法子向伯蒂道歉。

第二天晚上，伯蒂听见艾尔下班回来时车引擎在外面熄火的动静。艾尔在外面叫他。他们在无人的公路上干了一次之后就再也没跟彼此有过交谈，甚至在回来的路上，他就歪过头睡着了。一大早，艾尔又匆匆地赶回市里。他在床上躺了一天，时睡时醒，大部分时间都在做一种辨不明逻辑的梦。

伯蒂打开门走出来时还有点一瘸一拐。艾尔抹了把鼻子，揩掉脸上不自然的表情。伯蒂挠了挠睡得左一块右一块塌下去的头发。太阳已经从西面消隐下去了，苍蓝色的穹顶上闪出许多明亮的光点。

“嗨，”伯蒂先开口，“艾尔……”

“过来吧。”

艾尔预想了一天他们像对恋人一样亲吻的情景，但实际并不如他所担忧的那样尴尬僵硬。伯蒂的嘴唇干燥温暖。漫长的接吻把它濡湿。

伯蒂遵循艾尔的要求，钻进那间狭小的鸟笼里。他们挤在一块坐在地上，艾尔拆开包装纸盒，露出里面一只长方体。

“准备好了吗？”

伯蒂点点头。

艾尔打开长方体的开关。暖黄色的光芒霎时像只气球似地鼓起膨胀，充满整个空间。无数只鸟的影子展开翅膀，飞上每一面墙壁，落进伯蒂睁大的眼睛里。他仰头望着鸟群，又低头看那盏灯。灯面上贴满了大大小小的贴纸，每张都不一样，飞行的动作，站在树梢上的姿态，甚至还能分出门类——俱是被人精细地从什么地方裁剪下来的。他伸出手指点按那只塑料盒拼成的灯龛，满世界的鸟儿就在他的指尖旋转起来。在壁面里，内核的灯泡像一只炽热的心脏砰砰燃烧着他的指腹。

“谢谢你，艾尔。”伯蒂说着，感受到旁边的艾尔终于从紧绷中解放，“这是世界上最好、最酷、最牛逼的东西。”

“潘帮我一块剪了很多贴纸。”艾尔说，“杂志，广告，报纸，能找到的都找出来了。”

旋转的鸟群遮天蔽日，他们的面孔忽明忽暗。艾尔抬手捋顺伯蒂脑袋上一撮头发。“我很抱歉，伯蒂，”他找准时机说，“所有的事情，我都很抱歉。”

伯蒂从膝盖上抬起头，望着他。

“第一次去农场的时候，潘跟我说，像那些拥有自己的世界的人，我们永远都很难真正地走进去。”艾尔棘手地扯着自己的鞋带，把它松开来，打绞，再松开，“我想我可能是慌了。”

“什么意思？”

“嗯？”

“什么自己的世界？”伯蒂问，“你本来就已经在我的世界里了。”

艾尔瞠目结舌，磕磕巴巴。“呃……”他说，“我是说，比如，我永远没法理解你为什么想要变成鸟。我的意思是，我只能看着你……”

“我不想变成鸟了。”

伯蒂沉默有顷。“我放弃了，艾尔，很早以前就放弃了。”

“我不知道这事……”

“高中毕业之后，你还记得吗？你上我家来，找我道别。那天佩特撞断了她的脖子。

“嗨，艾尔，我清醒了。在陆军医院我已经当够了鸟，说真的。我飞遍了所有能去的地方。后来回想起来，我也许，肯定，有那么一刻，不想再回来。但这些都发生在你同我说话之前。我醒来的时候你抱着我。艾尔，就在那个时候，我觉得当鸟没有当你的好朋友有意思。”

“会做爱的好朋友。”艾尔说。

“那叫爱人。”

“好吧，”艾尔说，“我刚是想这么说来着。怪恶心的。”

伯蒂笑了，露出两行白白的牙齿。艾尔想吻他。

“我现在就想跟你上床，但是我屁眼儿还在疼。”伯蒂说。

“好了，”艾尔说，“我们可能得矫正一下你这种说话风格。”

“你害羞吗？”

他又笑了。这次艾尔实践了他的想法。飞翔的鸟群因为灯龛缓缓停转而重归静止。在世界上另外一个地方，爱还进行着。

“以后怎么办呢？”伯蒂在他们的唇齿间静悄悄地问。

什么以后？没有以后。他们受够了以后。只有一层叠一层的此刻，此时，此地，往前踏一步，后脚的阶梯就消失；他们就这样活下去。先接完这个吻，在它之后的事情都过于遥远。夜班的火车从远处驶来了，困倦的乘客们就会看到窗外闪过一栋歪歪扭扭的小屋，旁边延伸出一座旧木片搭成的鸟笼，漏风的间隙里透出橘黄色的灯光，在原野上的大风里，如烛火一样跳跃，扑腾，直至漫天的星光把它淋湿。


End file.
